Fireworks
by ziggy greenleaf
Summary: Ron Harry Hermoine go to see a firework show Slash and lovong it well liking it's G rated remeber?


Fireworks  
  
By Ziggy Greenleaf  
  
Hmm lets get started I'm an American so I don't know if things like firework shows happen over there for no reason. But I went with my parent and brother and sisters to a firework show and other fun/romantic stuff and thought 'gee this would be so cute in a fanfiction'. Ok count to three then the disclaimer 1...2...3 Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter and the (etc) This has slash meaningless sweetness and a first...KISS so if your allergic to any/all of these there's a button that says 'back' just click it. You know how to click don't you just put your hand on the mouse and press (I'm sorry I just wanted to say that).  
  
Ronald Weasly Harry Potter and their bestfriend Hermione Granger were sitting out on a hill with a little blanket under them waiting for a firework show which the Grangers had insisted on taking the Weaslys (and harry) to. As it was Harry Hermione and Ron were sitting s little farther away from their parents. The boys were playing slap jack with muggle cards (the magic one yell when you hit them) And Hermione was reading some fiction book that was either action or mystery saying that is was nice but not as interesting as the things they'd done.  
  
Harry & Ron slapped their hands down at the same time deeming it to close to call and in need of a judge. So Harry said "nudge 'mione and ask her who won" Ron very carefully so as not to disturb the cards stretched one of his long legs and nudged Hermoine's knee. Dog-earing her page she looked up at Ron and said "what" in that 'you interrupted something' voice.  
  
"we need you to tell us who won" he said nodding his head towards the cards  
  
"oh you won ron your hand got there first" she said picking her book back up. "I want a second opinion" Harry said to Ron and Hermione's head shot up at someone doubting she was right.  
  
"fine fine fine" Ron repeated "hey gin come 'ere were in need of a judge!" he shouted and Ginny came bouncing over "Somebody call for a ref" she said happily "could you tell us who won?" Ron asked "Harry got there first" Ginny said looking between the three as Hermione stared in disbelief Ron rolled his eyes and Harry said with an air of cockiness "see I told you I won". "Hold your horses harry we have a tie" Ron said as harry tried to drag the card off "why don't you ask the twines since *I* wasn't right" Hermione suggested.  
  
Soon the twines Fred and George were at the blanket looking hard at the cards (strange fred geogrge ginny ron harry and hermione all at a small blanket talk about weird looking).  
  
"Well George Fred what do you say" Harry ask looking up at them "My dear brother and I have found that-" where Fred left off George began "harry-" "and Ronnikins-" And George brought it home "are not interested in the verdict but in holding hands" both laughing clearly Ron & Harry blushed pulled their hand away Ron muttering about 'stupid brothers' walking away they shouted over their back "Ron won by the way". By that time thou the game was forgotten and ginny took the cards saying Fred & George were going to play 'war' with her.  
  
They were losing light quickly it was nearly dark and Ron scooted closer to Harry claiming quietly "it's cold" casually resting his hand on Harry's . "um Harry I kinda wanted to tell you that I-" the fireworks started overhead and Hermione want up to sit with Mrs. and Mr. Granger and the rest of the Weaslys Feeling something big was about to happen and not wanting to be part of it.  
  
"hmm what were you saying Ron" Harry said distracted by the lights in the sky (sounds like U.F.O time doesn't it) "well I was saying that really like you harry and your nice and well" Harry looked him in the eye ignoring the fireworks and they leaned closer brushing their lips together harry put his hands and the nape of red hair while Ron's hands made their way up to harry's face pinks and purples lighting them from above.  
  
Leaning back they heard Fred & George wolf-whistling at them and Molly tell them to come back up there. Slowly they got up and grabbed the blanket walking up to molly and the twins teasing them but before they did harry learned over and said in a whisper "I really like you too Ron". And of course the twins teased them and Molly told them to be nice and how happy she was Arthur shook Harry's hand but looked at him thoughtfully and questioned harry making Ron blush terribly while hermione gave out hugs.  
  
I' m truly sorry for that but I always write that 'up all night sugary sweetness' Review please come on please I'm smiling. 


End file.
